


Credentials

by The_Gay_Cousin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Cousin/pseuds/The_Gay_Cousin
Summary: A NYPD Detective pulls over Agent Danvers for speeding on her way to a DEO emergency. Things don't quite go to plan when Alex realises she doesn't have her FBI credentials on her. Short One Shot, based around the Canon but not quite.





	

“Shit.” Alex glanced at the dash which confirmed that she was in fact doing sixty in a forty zone when the flashing blue lights and accompanying sirens kicked in behind her. She didn’t have time to deal with local law enforcement, Kara needed her. But the NYPD car behind her was tailing her closely. 

 

She pulled over with a sigh of resignation and waited for whichever idiotic flatfoot was on traffic duty to do his thing so that she could get on with her job. Alex wound down her window as the officer approached the driver side window. 

 

“License and registration, please.” Alex looked up, surprised to note that the officer had ditched the unflattering uniform for a pair of snug jeans and a leather jacket. Not quite what you’d expect from a traffic cop but perhaps they were off-duty, if that was the case then getting out of this would be a doddle. 

 

“Listen, Officer…” She trailed off, looking for a name badge. She knew from experience using their name usually helped talk her way out of these situations with decidedly less hassle. 

 

“Detective.” The cop correctly bluntly, already scribbling details on her pad. 

 

“My apologies, Detective. I’m FBI and I’m en route to an emergency regarding national security. I really need to be on my way.” Alex let the urgency of the situation seep into her tone as she spoke, but the detective didn’t seem impressed. 

 

“And I’m the Queen of England. License and registration, please.” Alex felt a flash of annoyance, regular law enforcement were a constant thorn in her side thanks to their mistrust of federal bureaucracy. At that moment Alex heard reports over her coms that the alien Kara had gone to deal with had been taken in safely with no casualties. She allowed herself a moment of relaxation that her sister was safe before returning back to the situation at hand- no longer urgent but a pain in the ass nonetheless. 

 

“Look, you can search my plates and it’ll tell you I’m exempt, or you can save both of us twenty minutes of our time and let me go.” Alex tried to reason, but she could see the officer shaking her head in what appeared to be mirth. 

 

“Okay, let’s see some credentials.” Alex dug her ID out of her jacket pocket and flashed them irritatedly. Officially the police could give her a ticket for speeding, but it would just get written off later and she knew that the NYPD knew this. She expected the detective to let her go once she’d seen her badge, which should be displaying her fake FBI credentials currently, but instead the officer propped her sunglasses up on her forehead and leant on her open car window. 

 

“That just says “I can do what I want -Alex Danvers.”” She read aloud in amusement. 

 

“What?” Alex whipped her ID back to see and she could see that her badge had been switched out with a handwritten note. “I am going to _kill_ Winn.” She hissed under her breath, knowing this was payback for the prank she and Kara had played on their friend the other day. 

 

“So, speeding, impersonating an FBI agent, and now conspiracy to murder. Is there anything else I should arrest you for whilst I’m at it?” By this point the detective was grinning, a feline smile stretched ear to ear and Alex felt her breath hitch for a moment before she mentally shook herself. 

 

“This is all one big misunderstanding, Detective. I promise you that I do have my credentials, I just don’t have them on me…” Alex trailed off, wincing at how weak that sounded. She was usually so much better at this, why couldn’t she form any coherent thought all of a sudden? 

 

“Well, I’ll write you this ticket, and if you bring your credentials down to the station this ticket goes straight in the bin.” 

 

Alex glared up at the officer, but she knew the full force of her ire wasn’t in it. There was something about that lazy grin that just calmed her. She sighed loudly.

 

“Fine. I’ll send somebody down later today.” She ground out, wanting to keep her dignity. As if this cop was trying her to get to come down to the station in person to sort out a speeding ticket. Oh no, Winn would be able to do this for her with just a few clicks. 

 

“Perfect. My shift ends at eight, so I’ll see you before then.” The cop smirked, handing the ticket’s carbon copy to Alex before she turned. “Ask for Sawyer.” She called over her shoulder as she headed back to her own car. Alex huffed loudly as she started her engine and was still shaking her head in amazement as she pulled away. 

 

*

 

_It’s on my way back from the DEO anyway,_ Alex reminded herself as she approached the NYPD station, wondering why on earth she stooping to sorting out her own parking tickets. She parked up out front, swinging a leg over as she gracefully dismounted from her Ducati. It was a little after eight, and she couldn’t tell if she was relieved that this Sawyer cop would probably have left by now, or if she was hoping that she’d still be around. As soon as the thought popped into her head she dismissed it quickly, what an odd thing to think. Alex entered the station and approached the tired looking Desk Sergeant. She opened her mouth to ask for the detective when she heard her name called. 

 

“Hey, Danvers. You showed up.” She whirled around and saw Sawyer jogging down a flight of stairs. 

 

“Sawyer.” Alex greeted the detective brusquely, eyes narrowed at the mischievous smirk the other woman wore. What else could she try? 

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually come, don’t the FBI have minions for this kind of trivial nonsense?” 

 

Alex knew immediately that she’d been played. Whatever game this lady was playing she’d walked straight into it. Luckily her brain seemed to be functioning, and she was quick with her retort. 

 

“Actually I came to make a formal complaint about the NYPD detective that was obstructing a federal case.” She turned and strode towards the Desk Sergeant, who looked up at her with apathy. Sawyer jogged over quickly, slipping between Alex and the desk as she held her hands up in surrender. 

 

“Hey now, come on we don’t need that.” She plead innocently, twisting to look at the Sergeant. “We don’t want to bother the lovely Sergeant with anything like that. The Sarge has had a long day Danvers, she doesn’t need all the paperwork that’s going to come with a formal complaint, do you Sarge?” 

 

The Sergeant just grunted and went back to the paperwork she was filling in, ignoring the two women. Alex realised she’d found her angle and decided a little payback was in order. 

 

“Detective, you kept me detained en route to a crisis for three minutes twelve seconds today. That’s three minutes twelve seconds that my agents were left to neutralise a hostile alien threat without my assistance. Three minutes twelve seconds for the hostile alien threat to potentially escape and cause more property damage and risk to innocent civilians. A formal complaint sounds perfect right about now.” 

 

“But look, Sarge is nearly done with her paperwork, you don’t want to add another pile to it. Sarge has a fiancé to get home to, it’s gone eight, I think we all just want to go home and crack open a beer, right?” Sawyer reasoned, and Alex felt her desire for revenge dissipate a little. There was something about this officer that she couldn’t put her finger on, but it just felt right. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth and cursed internally when she realised Sawyer had seen it to. “Look, say no more about the ticket, consider that done.” She fished the ticket out of her jacket pocket and ripped it into quarters before dropping the pieces in a nearby bin. 

 

“I had to explain to my boss why I was three minutes twelve seconds late to an emergent crisis, I still think you need to make it up to me.” Alex could hardly believe the words as they left her mouth, nor the coy accompanying tone. 

 

“How about that beer then, on me?” Sawyer proposed, her head tilted in interest. 

 

Alex paused for several long seconds, deliberating. 

 

“You’re on.” 

 

*

 

“Double or nothing?” Maggie begged imploringly as Alex plucked her opponent's twenty dollar bills off the pool table. Alex shook her head with a chuckle. 

 

“Really? You said that last time and now I’m up forty dollars on you.” 

 

“Well how about you use those forty dollars and buy us both another round?” Alex had already had three beers and was feeling pleasantly buzzed. One drink had turned into two games of pool. Luckily Maggie was so terrible at pool that it wasn’t hard to beat her and the games were short, it was barely ten even now.

 

“Whilst I’d love to take more of your money, I really think I should call it a night.” She stifled a very real yawn as she said it, aware that she’d been up half the previous night with J’onn and Kara. “Rain check?” 

 

“You’re on.” 

 

Alex pulled her jacket back on as she patted her pockets to make sure she had everything. She was transferring her bike keys to a more secure pocket when Maggie frowned at her. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re planning on driving home, Danvers? Because then I’d have to arrest you for real.” 

 

“Of course not, no.” Alex replied quickly. “I’m going to call a cab, I’ll have to leave Duke here for the night.” 

 

“Duke?” Maggie snorted, eyebrow raised. Alex felt a flush spread across her face.

 

“My bike, it was my little sister’s idea to name it and it kinda stuck.” She combed her fingers through her hair in embarrassment, but Maggie merely chuckled. 

 

“It’s kind of cute, actually. I know the owner here, he lets me leave my bike round the back, want me to show you?” 

 

Alex agreed and they headed out into the cool autumn night to where they’d parked their bikes. Alex had to admit she’d been impressed when she’d seen Sawyer’s bike, and she now admired the picture in front of her of the tiny detective pushing her giant motorcycle with ease. Maggie directed them both into an alley behind the bar and they left their bikes in a spot less visible from the road. Both were breathing audibly from the exertion and they paused for a moment to catch their breath. 

 

“I mean if someone stole my bike I’d easily track them down, but you know, paperwork.” Maggie commented nonchalantly and Alex bit back a smile. 

 

“Plus you’re a detective, surely you have better things to do… like handing out speeding tickets to FBI agents.” Alex retorted, lip curled. 

 

“What can I say, it was a slow day and I fancied a bit of fun.” Maggie cocked her head as she smiled up at Alex, leaning casually against the wall. Alex’s mouth felt dry, but then her brain registered Maggie’s words.

 

“Hey, you knew I was an agent before you pulled me over!” She protested. 

 

“I’m not an idiot I know what a government issued vehicle looks like. I have to say our little exchange wasn’t exactly what I was imagining when I pulled you over.” Maggie chuckled. 

 

“What do you mean?” Alex replied curiously, eyes following Maggie’s fingers as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

 

“Well usually with the FBI some dense power crazed agent who thinks he’s better than me will give me grief about how they’re on official bureau business and most the time it turns out they’re not even on the clock, which is why they didn’t have their lights on to begin with.” She snorted, folding her arms across her chest. “Or even worse, they try to flirt their way out of the ticket and trust me, no matter how handsome they think they are that’s not going to work with me.” 

 

“If I’m being honest the term local flatfoot did cross my mind when you signalled me to pull over.” Alex admitted shyly and Maggie beamed. “I _was_ on my way to an emergency though I swear.” 

 

“So I was a little bit right. I also wasn't expecting you to pull credentials like those on me.”

 

“Ugh, my stupid colleague was messing with me. It was payback for something Kara and I did the other day.” Alex muttered, flustered as she remembered how embarrassed she’d been earlier. 

 

“What did you do to him?” 

 

“Ate all his red vines and refilled the box with plastic cable.” Alex winced as she admitted it, feeling like maybe she shouldn’t have admitted to something so juvenile, but Maggie laughed and she felt instantly better. “It was mostly my sister’s idea, she comes up with this stuff and usually I just keep watch whilst she gets up to mischief. I don’t think he meant for me to actually leave the building and use that note as my credentials, because that could have gone seriously wrong.” 

 

“Well I’m glad you did, because otherwise you wouldn’t be standing in front of me right now.” Maggie purred and Alex was acutely aware of how close they were now standing, having gravitated together during their short conversation. She smiled, releasing a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding, unsure of what to say to that.

 

“Me too.” The words left her mouth and hung between them in the quiet night for several heartbeats before Maggie leaned into her, one hand sliding across her cheek and into her hair as she pressed her lips to Alex’s in a soft kiss. Alex flailed for a moment, dumbfounded by the surprise kiss. Her instincts kicked in after a few seconds and she dropped her hands to Maggie’s waist as she deepened the kiss. 

 

After a few moments they were interrupted by a car horn sounding from the road and they broke apart slowly, their faces inches apart. Alex gulped at the fresh air before she murmured. 

 

“Wow…” 

 

Maggie bit her lip coyly, dropping back down from her tip toes and retreating a few steps with a grin. 

 

“Wow.” She agreed. The horn sounded again and Maggie glanced towards the road. “Taxis are here. You know where to find me for that rain check, Danvers.” 

 

And with that she left, her slight figure disappearing from view as she headed for one of the taxis. Alex leaned agains the wall for a moment, startled by what had just happened. She pressed her fingertips to her lips, eyes closed as she replayed the moment in her head.

 

The impatient taxi driver sounded his horn for the third time and Alex shook herself, she’d have time to process this interesting turn of events later. One thing was for sure, she’d be returning to the NYPD station. Maybe not all local law enforcement was a waste of space after all. 


End file.
